


No Longer Left Unspoken

by bluejay_unit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Emotional Sex, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: David and Patrick celebrate their engagement in bed, David indulges in some emotions
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	No Longer Left Unspoken

David woke up to an empty bed and the click of the door being pulled shut. He stretches his arms above his head and opens his eyes to see Patrick, fully dressed and holding a box, apparently sneaking back in to the apartment.

Patrick gives him a guilty grin, then crosses the room and jumps in bed, sprawling on top of the covers next to him. “Sorry,” he says, kissing his chin, “I was trying to be back before you woke up.”

David hums and sits up. “I would care, but I smell cinnamon and I’m hoping that’s breakfast.”

Patrick nods and brings forth his prize, carefully setting the box on the bed between them. “The cinnamon bun is for you. From that bakery near Carol’s farm.”

David gasps as he flips the lid and pulls a cinnamon bun the size of his hand out of the box, still warm and oozing with frosting. “ _Ohmygod_ , marry me,” he moans around the first bite.

“Counting on it.” Patrick replies, leaning on his elbow and plucking his own apple cider donut from the box.

They eat their pastries, and a few minutes in Patrick catches David’s disdainful look towards his shoes (or more accurately, the fact that he’s still wearing them in bed.) So he swings his feet off the bed and steps out of them. He curls back up on the bed as they finish eating.

He leans in for a sugary kiss, sucking the icing from David’s lips. “So I was thinking…” he says as he pulls away. David raises an eyebrow. “How do you feel about closing the store and staying home today?”

David freezes, actually surprised now. “On a Monday? The third busiest day of the week? Weren’t you saying you were worried about the profit margins this month?”

“I didn’t say worried, exactly. One day isn’t a big deal. Third busiest also means the fourth slowest, we have no deliveries scheduled today, and I was thinking…” Patrick’s smile grows, “We have a lot to celebrate.”

David smirks. “Oh really? And what’ll we _do_ all day instead of running the store?”

He’s expecting a coy response, so his mouth goes dry when Patrick matter-of-factly responds, “Oh, I was thinking I’d fuck you.”

David swallows. “Were you?” he murmurs. He tilts his head, squinting and locking eyes with Patrick. “Prove it.”

Patrick carefully sets the pastry box on the nightstand, then turns back to David. He slowly stalks towards him, then captures him in a kiss that presses him back into the mattress. He slides his hand up David’s shoulder to tangle in his hair. Patrick maps out the shape of his jawline with his mouth.

Patrick ducks his head down, breath hot against David’s collarbone as David struggles to get Patrick’s buttons undone. Finally he gets them all and Patrick leans back to shrug his shirt off, and he pulls his t-shirt off too as David does the same.

David pulls him back on top of him, but whines when he rolls his hips up and realizes Patrick’s still wearing his jeans, as David’s only in the boxer briefs he slept in. “Only problem with this plan,” David breathes out, “Is that you had to go put clothes back on.”

Patrick huffs a laugh and climb off him quickly to undo his fly, standing to pull his pants and underwear off. He climbs back onto David’s lap, straddling him again, rolling his hips against David’s increasingly tight underwear.

“Better?” he whispers in his ear.

“Much,” David sighs, arching into him, hands drifting all over.

Patrick kisses him slowly, hot and open-mouthed. He doesn’t bother softening the kiss each time they part briefly for air, he lets it be loud, the wet sounds sending a shiver down his back. However close he gets to David, he always wants to get closer, wants to touch him more.

They’re lazily rutting together, and it gets more insistent as Patrick tilts his head and sucks kisses down David’s neck. David sighs and sinks back into the pillows, and Patrick follows him. Patrick cradles David’s hand and kisses his palm, then each of his fingers. He chases the last sticky traces of cinnamon from David’s fingers as he sinks them into his mouth.

“Patrick,” David pants, fingers of his other hand curling and dragging down Patrick’s back. “Need you.”

“I’ve got you, love,” Patrick says, voice warm and just scraping above a whisper. He drops his hand and trails his kisses down lower, making David squirm as he kisses down his belly. He slides his hands underneath David, slowly pulling his underwear off, taking the chance to squeeze his ass as he does so, then quickly pulling them the rest of the way off.

Patrick turns and sucks kisses onto each of his hipbones, scraping his teeth on the sharpest angles. Patrick flattens his tongue and traces the crease of his thigh from his hip to his erection. David watches as Patrick’s eyes, half-lidded, flick up to him. His expression is so full of heat and want, and David feels his breath catch. Patrick slowly drags his tongue up his length. He sucks on the head, eyes closed and moaning, and suddenly David needs a distraction in order to not thrust up into his face, so he casts his arm out towards the bedside table.

After reaching around blindly, he grabs the bottle of lube and puts it on the bed next to Patrick’s hand. Patrick pulls off and looks up at him.

David arches an eyebrow to explain, a bit breathlessly, “I believe you had a plan.”

Patrick grins wickedly and grabs the bottle, flipping it open and pouring some on his fingers. He sinks his mouth back down on the tip as he circles David’s hole with two fingers. When Patrick feels David start to relax more, he times it so that he sinks his mouth down all the way at the same moment he pushes his first finger in. David gasps, grasping the sheets wildly. He just barely manages not to move at the dual sensations coursing through him. Patrick mouths wet kisses down the side as he sinks his finger in and out.

Patrick pulls his mouth off of him, focusing on opening David up with his fingers. He’s got a determined glint in his eye, like this is some final exam he’s studied for.

David can tell he’s being a bit of a perfectionist about it, responding to every slightest bit of reaction he’s getting from David. At every gasp, every extra twitch, he pauses for a fraction of a second, mentally backtracking before trying to repeat the exact same motion, the exact same angle again.

“Patrick!” he gasps, after several minutes of this, “I’m ready for you, baby. Don’t get distracted.”

Patrick quirks an eyebrow. “Funny,” he says, leaning up to kiss his chest, “Seems like you were enjoying the distraction.” He looks pointedly at where David is grabbing the base of his own dick, as he felt himself getting too close.

“I was! Too much,” David retorts. He scoots closer on the bed, spreading his legs a bit more to give Patrick a better view. “Just didn’t want your…hard work to go to waste,” he says, and he swears Patrick goes cross-eyed for a second. Then he springs into action, stroking David’s thighs as he gets into position.

Patrick sinks all the way into him and rests there, giving them both time to adjust. He’s breathing heavily, and his eyes are searching David’s face, and David knows he’s come a long way from the person he was when they met when he barely registers any discomfort from the intense attention.

Patrick brings his hand up quickly to cup David’s face, like he’s struck by the sudden need to. He’s brushing his thumb along his cheek so, so gently. David looks in his eyes in a question. Patrick exhales slowly.

“I’m _really_ glad you said yes,” he lets out, as if he’d been keeping the words trapped inside him.

David smiles. “I’m really glad you asked.”

Maintaining eye contact, Patrick pulls out and slowly pushes back in. David shivers with the effort of resisting the impulse to close his eyes or shy away, and tries to embrace that vulnerable feeling instead of pushing it away. Patrick builds up to a steady rhythm.

David knows he’s historically had a bit of a disconnect when it comes to sex. He’s always separated the act from the emotion, never allowed himself to think about how he was feeling while doing it. Mostly this was because the physical aspect was the only part he could (usually) count on from the people he was with. By the time he lived in New York he’d had enough experience that sex was familiar and in his comfort zone, a song-and-dance he knew the steps to. But having feelings in the mix- for the few times he was even with someone long enough to form them- was another matter all-together. He didn’t let himself get attached, because there was just too much risk. You couldn’t get your heart broken when it wasn’t invested to begin with.

But now, _now_. For the first time in his life he was with someone he trusted not to run away. For the first time he trusted _himself_ not to run away preemptively, before someone else had the chance to reject him.

So now he let himself indulge, he let himself think of everything Patrick meant to him. He feels so lucky to be with him, in their store and in his home and in this moment, underneath him in bed, being deliciously taken apart.

He thinks about how the Patrick above him now, pressing all his buttons to make him feel good in ways no one else has ever bothered to learn, is the same Patrick who brings him coffee and does his business paperwork and helps him take care of his ludicrous family. He’s the same Patrick who tells him he’s beautiful when his ego needs it and teases him mercilessly when he needs that, too. He’s the same Patrick who says sweet things so sincerely David sometimes can’t bear to look at him while he says them. He’s the same Patrick who apparently wants to stay with him forever, and before David realizes what’s happening, he’s getting choked up, and it’s too late to stop it.

Patrick looks up and when he sees the tears in his eyes, he freezes immediately. “You okay?”

David nods rapidly. “I’m fine!” When Patrick looks at him doubtfully, he tilts his head and concedes, “Overwhelmed. But good overwhelmed. Very, very good. Keep going?”

Patrick strokes his temple, brushing a strand of hair back into place. “You sure?”

“Definitely.”

Patrick kisses him and resumes moving. David hasn’t used their safe word, and having used it before Patrick trusts that he will if he needs to. But he does start off slower than he was going a moment ago, and props himself up so he can watch David’s expression.

Patrick’s eyes are trained on David, seeking his reactions even through the haze of his own pleasure. He’s paying attention like’s he done since the beginning, captivated, like he can’t help it, he’s always, always watching.

David wants to say something to un-spook him, not least so Patrick will get back to fucking him properly, already. But he doubts he’ll currently be able to articulate everything he’s feeling. So he just releases one hand from being clutched in the sheets to wipe his eyes and whispers, “I just love you. Like, a lot.”

Something passes through Patrick’s expression. “I love you too,” he says, and it sounds real, like he’s caught up in the throes of it too, not concerned or placating like David might’ve feared, if he’d had time to think that far ahead.

Patrick mercifully ducks his head down, forehead resting on David’s shoulder, panting onto his chest as he picks up speed.

David snaps back into awareness of all these sensations at once. The heat of Patrick inside him, the sound of their skin as their hips meet, the tickling brush of Patrick’s eyelashes on his shoulder as Patrick closed his eyes. All of it turned the syrupy heat into urgent, electrifying _need_.

David gasps. He cradles Patrick’s head with one hand and whispers lowly in his ear, “ _Fuck_ , I love this. I love having you inside me.” Patrick keens in response.

Patrick answers in a hazy, almost slurred growl, “You feel _amazing_ , David… you always make me feel so good. Can’t believe I get to marry you.” Patrick manages to reach between them, he gets a hand on David’s cock and jerks him fast.

“Oh, god, _Patrick_ ,” David moans, loud and unrestrained. Patrick’s rhythm falters as he comes, filling David with heat. “IloveyouIloveyou _Iloveyou_ …”

And David follows him over the edge, coming messily between them.

Patrick collapses on top of him, gasping for breath against his skin. David smoothes a shaky hand up and down his back until they both relax.

After a minute, David eases Patrick onto his back and sits up to grab the closest t-shirt (Patrick’s) and gently cleans them both up with it. He tosses it in the direction of the hamper and lays back down beside him. They lay there, just breathing for another quiet minute.

“You say it so much more now.”

“What?” David asks. Patrick squeezes his eyes shut. He’d been noticing it, particularly in the past few weeks, but he hadn’t meant to say it. The last thing he wanted was to make David self-conscious about it by pointing it out.

Patrick turns on his side into David, putting his chin on his shoulder, resting a hand on his chest. “I love you.” David turns his head to catch his eye, then crooks a finger under his chin to angle him in for a kiss. “I mean, not that you didn’t say it enough before,” Patrick continues, “I knew you meant it. But it’s nice to hear it more.”

David plays with a loose thread at the edge of the sheets. “It’s easier to say it when I know I’m not going to embarrass myself.”

Patrick sits up on one elbow, giving him a questioning look.

“I mean, I was _crying_ during _sex_ ,” David says with a laugh, dabbing at his still slightly reddened eyes, “And I’m only a _tiny_ bit mortified.”

“Hey. You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Patrick cuts in, taking his hand.

“I know,” David says, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “What I mean is… my anxiety can’t convince me I’m going to embarrass myself by being _too_ into this anymore.” He gestures between them with his other hand, smiling a little. “I can’t be more invested in this than you are when it was _your_ idea to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Patrick smiles, but lays back down, arms crossing over his chest. “Well, _I_ thought it was a pretty good idea.”

David rolls over, resting his head on Patrick’s chest. “Oh yeah, of your plans, this definitely makes the top ten.”

“Top _ten_? What else is on that list?”

“Well, now you’re just fishing.”

“Honestly, I’m just surprised anything comes above that.”

David shakes his head, hiding his smile in Patrick’s shoulder. “I don’t think anything could.”

Patrick runs a hand through David’s hair gently, kisses him softly on the forehead, before leaning down for a longer, sweeter kiss. But after a second, David pulls back.

“Except maybe when you bought me pastries to convince me to close the store for a day so we could celebrate our engagement in bed,” he says, a twinkle in his eye, “I’m a big fan of that one.”  
\-----


End file.
